Luke's Big Break: A JessieShake it up Crossover
by pashotshot1
Summary: Luke gets to dance at Shake It Up, Chicago, and he makes a new friend.


Luke's Big Break: A Jessie/Shake it up Crossover

It's morning at the Ross penthouse. Bertram is cooking breakfast, Jessie is drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, and the kids are sleeping peacefully on their beds on this beautiful Saturday Morning, except for Luke, who is watching Shake It Up on the living room TV, and on the computer.

"Okay, kids, it is breakfast time," Bertram said. "Pancakes, bacon, and sausage"

Luke took his computer to the kitchen table.

"Luke, are you taking the computer to the kitchen table again?" Jessie asked nicely.

"Yes, I am," Luke said. "Shake it up is having a marathon on the Internet, and I am watching past episodes that I have recorded on the living room TV."

"Okay," Jessie said.

"You know, ever since my dance moves at Central Park have been ever improving," Luke said. "I have always wanted to dance in other places, like a dance studio or a school dance."

"Typical, overconfident Luke," Jessie said. "You know that those dancers on Shake it up are professionals, right?"

"Yes, I do, but I want to be on Shake it up," Luke said. "It's one of my dancing dreams."

"And some of those dancers at the studio are basically spoiled rotten," Jessie said.

"Well, I am spoiled rotten here," Luke said.

"Good point," Jessie said.

"Good morning," Ravi said as he stepped in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ravi," Jessie said.

"Good morning," Bertram said.

"I hope you fixed something for Mrs. Kipling," Ravi said.

"I sure did," Bertram said.

"That is wonderful," Ravi said.

"Good morning," Emma said. "I hope Bertram has a wonderful breakfast fixed for us, inspired by the cooking marathon we watched together the other night."

"I know," Bertram said. "The best six hours of my life."

"The ideas never stopped," Emma said.

"Kind of like Bertram's efforts to be lazy," Jessie said.

"Chubby the bear is full," Zuri said as she stepped in the kitchen. "No pun intended."

"Good morning, Zuri," Jessie said.

"Hey, Zuri," Bertram said. "Are we still up for a tea party later today?"

"I sure am, Bertram," Zuri said.

"And I have a fabulous episode of Kitty Couture lined up," Emma said.

"Awesome," Jessie said. "What are you going to do, Luke?"

"Bust some moves in Central Park," Luke said.

"Luke, always living life to the fullest," Jessie said.

"Sure beats what he intended to do yesterday," Bertram said.

"What was that?" Jessie said.

"Jump on the bed all afternoon," Bertram said.

"Yeah, I'm lucky he didn't just break the floor from underneath him from all of that jumping," Jessie said.

After breakfast, Luke changed into some play clothes and went with Jessie to Central Park. Luke got his mp3 player hooked to some mp3 player speakers and played music. While the music was playing, Luke went to the sidewalk and started dancing. The crowd stopped to see Luke dance and started cheering him on.

"Go, Luke! Go, Luke! Go, Luke! Go, Luke!" the crowd said.

Some of the crowd even got to get their phone cameras and their cameras out to video the dancing that Luke was doing. Once Luke finally decided to take five, the crowd was pestering Luke for autographs, and some were even talking about how awesome a dancer that Luke was. One comment that stood to Luke was when someone told him, "You should be on Shake it up."

"Did you hear what this person just said?" Luke asked.

"I know," Jessie said. "Well, go dance your heart out. Maybe I'll get my guitar and play along with your music."

Jessie got his guitar out and played along with the music Luke played on his mp3 player while Luke continued to dance his little heart out. After about thirty more minutes of dancing, Luke decided to take another break, and was approached by various people from the crowd, including a professional looking person.

"Hey, Luke," the person said. "I am a part of the Shake it up staff."

"Of which shake it up dance studio location?" Luke asked.

"That's not important," the person said. "What is important is I saw you dancing and I am really impressed by your moves."

"That's nice," Luke said.

"Anyway, the Shake It Up, Chicago show wants to do a dancers from all over the world special and after seeing you dance, I want you to be a part of that," the person said. "Gary Wilde will be impressed by your dance moves."

"Really, you want me to dance on Shake It Up, Chicago?" Luke asked.

"I sure do," the person said.

"That is awesome," Jessie said. "Your dream is going to come true."

"I know," Luke said. "I'll get to packing right away."

Luke and Jessie went back to the penthouse, and Luke quickly moved up the stairs to his room and packed his belongings. Bertram came in the living room where Jessie was at.

"Well, Bertram, you will be happy to know that Luke will be out of the penthouse for a few days," Jessie said.

"Well, praise the Lord!" Bertram said excitingly. "Now, if only the other kids would get out of the penthouse, I will be super happy."

"You know that's not going to happen anytime soon," Jessie said. "And Luke will be back."

"So much for praising the Lord," Bertram said.

"I cannot believe that Luke is going to be on Shake It Up, Chicago," Jessie said. "This will be really good for him because of his passion in dancing."

"As long as he is one day going to leave this penthouse, and leave here forever," Bertram said.

"It's not going to be this time," Jessie said.

"I know, but still, I hope," Bertram said.

Once Luke was packed, he got downstairs to where Jessie and Bertram are at.

"Well, Luke, have fun in Chicago," Jessie said.

"I will," Luke said.

"Please don't come back," Bertram said.

"Bertram, we both know that it's not going to happen," Luke said.

"Still, I hope," Bertram said.

Luke took the elevator downstairs to the lobby. From there, he went outside the penthouse, where a limo was there to pick Luke up. Luke got in the limo, which took him to the airport. Luke then took the airport to Chicago. The plane landed at O'Hare International, where Luke gathered his things and took a taxi, which took Luke to an apartment complex. Luke gathered his things and went inside the apartment complex. He ended up staying at a room near the end of a hallway. He unpacked his things and got settled. While Luke was making himself at home, Flynn Jones went inside the apartment room that Luke was staying at.

"I hear you're going to be dancing at my sister's show this week," Flynn said.

"I sure will," Luke said. "And I am very excited to do it."

"That is awesome," Flynn said. "I am Flynn Jones, CeCe Jones' little brother and I will entertain you between now and when you get on Shake It Up, Chicago."

"I appreciate it," Luke said. "But, I brought video games so hopefully, they will occupy my time until I get to rehearsal on Monday Afternoon."

"Okay, Luke," Flynn said. Flynn started to the door, and then he realized what Luke just said. He turned to Luke, and said, "Did you say anything about video games?"

"Yes, I did," Luke said. "Portable video games, TV video games, TV plug-in games, computer games and so much more"

"I can stay awhile," Flynn said. Flynn stayed with Luke, and they played video games for hours on end. In fact, they weren't finished playing until daybreak the next day.

"Wow, we stayed up all night and played video games," Luke said. "I cannot believe that."

"I know," Flynn said. "But, it was all worth it because I made a new friend."

"Thanks, Flynn," Luke said. "I'll be here all week, so we can make more memories."

"Awesome," Flynn said. "Well, let me go back to my apartment room and rest."

Flynn left the room for his apartment room, and Luke went to the bed in his apartment room and both of them rested up.

Monday Afternoon came, and CeCe and Rocky both came in Luke's room. They both went to Luke and told him to wake up.

"Wake up, Luke," CeCe said. "It's rehearsal time."

Luke woke up, and said, "Hey, Rocky and CeCe."

"We're two of the dancers on Shake it up," Rocky said.

"Sorry I was asleep," Luke said. "Flynn and I were up all night playing video games."

"Flynn did tell me that he came by and saw you," CeCe said.

"He's awesome," Luke said.

"I know," Rocky said. "Well, let's get going."

"Okay," Luke said. "I hope Flynn and I get to have fun some more."

"I hope so, too," CeCe said. "I really appreciated you taking Flynn off my hands."

CeCe, Rocky and Luke went to the Shake It Up, Chicago dance studio where Luke met Ty, Tinka, Gary and the rest of the dancers.

"Hey, Luke," Ty said. "Are you ready to get your dance on?"

"I sure am," Luke said.

"Hey, Luke," Tinka said. "Are you ready to be bedazzled?"

"I sure am," Luke said.

"Are you ready to help me entertain the audience?" Gary said.

"I sure am," Luke said.

"Can you say anything else other than I sure am?" Tinka asked.

"I sure can," Luke said. "So, when do I come in, Gary?"

"You have the spotlight dance," Gary said. "And since I save the best for last, you will be the one to end the show with a bang."

"That is awesome," Luke said.

"Got any moves lined up for us?" Gary asked.

"I always do," Luke said, and then he told the deejay, "Hit it!"

The deejay played a tune on the record player and Luke got to stepping. The dancers were amazed at Luke's dancing so much so that they were chanting, "Go Luke! Go Luke!"

When Luke was finished dancing, there were many "Encore!" and "More!" chants. Luke said, "If you insist" and continued dancing. All in all, Luke danced for six hours.

"Luke, you are just amazing," CeCe said.

"Thanks," Luke said. "It's what I do."

"Luke, you need to be on Shake It Up more often," Gary said.

"Hey, that's what I said back in New York," Luke said. "Now, I need to sit down because all this dancing is making me tired."

"The dressing room is backstage," Rocky said.

Luke went to the dressing room and sat on the couch.

"Ah, that is so nice," Luke said. "All this dancing is making me tired."

In fact, Luke dozed off on the couch and fell asleep. Rocky and CeCe had to come in the dressing room to wake up Luke.

"Hey, Luke," CeCe said. "We're leaving."

Luke wakes up and said, "Okay, CeCe, let's go."

CeCe and Rocky took Luke to the apartment and to Luke's apartment room. Luke lied down and rested for the rest of the day. Luke woke up the next morning and got ready to go to the dance studio. He played video games while he was waiting. While he was still playing video games, Flynn came in the apartment room.

"Hey, Luke, waiting to showcase your talents on the dance studio again," Flynn asked.

"I sure am," Luke said. "Want to play more video games with me?"

"I sure do," Flynn said.

Luke and Flynn played video games together until CeCe and Rocky came to get Luke.

"Are you ready to showcase your talents?" CeCe asked. "And thanks again for taking Flynn off my hands."

"You're welcome, and of course," Luke said.

Luke went with CeCe and Rocky to the dance studio, leaving Flynn to play video games in Luke's temporary living place. Once Luke made it to the dance studio, the dancers were all over Luke in spite of Gary's efforts to get the dancers to give Luke some space. In fact, because of the dancers' pestering to get Luke to dance, the whole rehearsal time was spent on Luke dancing again. Luke again made himself tired and had to go to the dressing room to rest. CeCe and Rocky once again woke Luke up to take him to his apartment room for Luke to rest some more. The same routine happened at the Shake it up studio on Wednesday.

However, on Thursday, there was a different routine because Gary Wilde realized that outside of Luke's dancing, nothing was prepared for Saturday's episode of Shake It Up, Chicago. So, Luke danced for an hour, but after that, Gary told Luke he could have the rest of the day and Friday off, and that he should just practice outside of the studio for Saturday.

"Are you sure you want me to take the rest of the day and tomorrow off?" Luke asked.

"I am sure of it," Gary said. "Plus, my dancers need to get some dance routines in for Saturday."

"You can relax in the spa we have here at the facility," CeCe said.

"Yeah, I go in there for facials, manicures and pedicures all the time," Tinka said. "That's how I look beautiful. That and all the glitter that I have on my dresses"

"Okay, I will go over there," Luke said.

Luke went into the spa room where there were massage tables, massage chairs, massage beds, massage mats and even electronic massagers. There were also a couple of hot tubs, whirlpools and a steam room. Luke noticed the hot tub the most when he walked in.

"Wow, a hot tub," Luke said. "This is just amazing. Good thing I am wearing my swimming suit under my dancing outfit. Now, I can take a nice relaxing dip in the hot tub."

Luke sat on a massage chair. He kicked his shoes off, and took his socks off. He finished changing to his swimming suit and then he took a nice relaxing dip in the hot tub. It felt so relaxing to him that he fell asleep on the hot tub. Once again, Rocky and CeCe had to wake Luke up from his relaxation.

"We got to get home, Luke," CeCe said.

Luke barely woke up, and said, "Again? How long did I napped today?"

"Five hours," Rocky said.

"Wow, that is a lot," Luke said. "Well, let's get home."

Luke put his regular clothes on and then followed CeCe and Rocky back to the apartment complex. Luke went inside his apartment room, and saw that Flynn was still there, playing Luke's video games.

"Wow, Flynn, you really like my video games," Luke said.

"I sure do," Flynn said. "You seem relaxed today."

"Yeah, he was at the Shake It Up, Chicago spa room relaxing at the hot tub," CeCe said. "We had to wake him up from his hot tub induced nap."

"I have a hot tub, too," Flynn said.

"You do?" Luke asked.

"I sure do," Flynn said. "Want to continue your relaxation there?"

"I sure do," Luke said. "Just wait for me at your place. I need to change back into my swimming suit."

"Will do," Flynn said.

"Well, I guess Rocky and I are going to Rocky's apartment and practice our dancing," CeCe said. "Come on, Rocky. Let's go."

Flynn, Rocky and CeCe left Luke alone for Luke to change back into his swimming suit. Once Luke was finished changing, he grabbed a towel from the bathroom, and went to Flynn and CeCe's apartment room door. Luke knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled and then he answered the door. "Hey, Luke, the hot tub is prepped and ready for you."

"Alright, Flynn," Luke said. "Let's go relax in the hot tub."

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn and Luke went to Flynn's bedroom where the hot tub was, and they both got in.

"This is so relaxing," Luke said.

"I know," Flynn said. "My friend, Henry and I sometimes relax in the hot tub after we play in the park or go bike riding."

"Henry? You mean Henry Dillon?" Luke asked.

"You know him?" Flynn asked.

"Henry is big in New York," Luke said. "At least his work is."

"That is nice," Flynn said. "Right now, he is just tutoring CeCe right now and is doing some science work, but not to the extent that he once did."

"Well, I am glad he is calming down," Luke said. "Jessie was afraid Henry was going to overwhelm himself in his young age."

"I was, too," Flynn said. "But, I managed to get him to get plenty of rest."

"Good for you, Flynn," Luke said. "I cannot believe you are friends with Henry."

"Yep, we're the best of friends," Flynn said. "He's the brother I never had."

"That is real sweet," Luke said.

"Maybe I should get Henry over there sometime," Flynn said.

"The Ross family has a private jet," Luke said. "We can get him to New York in a New York minute. No pun intended."

"That was a good one," Flynn said. "I cannot believe his work is known in New York."

"Yeah, you hear a lot of things in The Big Apple," Luke said.

Luke and Flynn talked for a few more minutes while relaxing in the hot tub. They both fell asleep in the hot tub. They were awakened four hours later from CeCe and Rocky.

"Do they always do that?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, but you get used to it after a while," Flynn said. "What do you two want?"

"Dinner is prepped and ready, and what is Luke doing still here?" CeCe asked.

"We dozed off on the hot tub," Luke said.

"Oh, okay," CeCe said. "We'll bring dinner right over. We're having Crusty's pizza."

"I love pizza," Luke said.

"Yeah, Luke," Flynn said. "Our friend, Deuce works at Crusty's and they make some delicious pizza. My favorite is the one that is named after me."

"They have a pizza named Flynn?" Luke asked.

"They sure do," Flynn said. "It's really good."

"That is awesome," Luke said. "If only I had a pizza named Luke that would be amazing."

Luke and Flynn got their pizza and soda on a trey. Luke took a bite from the pizza and said, "This pizza is wonderful."

"I know," Flynn said as he ate some pizza himself.

Flynn and Luke ate their pizza and drank their soda. Once they were done, they resumed relaxing on the hot tub. They eventually fell asleep on the hot tub. The next morning, Luke woke up to the smell of bacon.

"Hey, Luke," Flynn said. "I got some bacon for us."

"Did I really sleep here all night?" Luke asked.

"You sure did," Flynn said. "I asked myself that the first fifteen times that I did that. Ever since that fifteenth time, I seldom slept on my bed."

"Now, I can see why," Luke said. "That said I believe bacon has been mentioned."

"Yes, it has been mentioned," Flynn said. "Have some bacon, Luke. It's really good."

Luke and Flynn ate some bacon together.

"It's really good," Luke said. "Now, I know why you like bacon."

"So, since you have the day off, how about we have some fun together?" Flynn asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Luke asked. "Do you want to play more video games?"

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn and Luke played video games in Flynn's hot tub. They took breaks to relax in the hot tub, often causing naps in the process, but after their breaks (and their naps), they would go right back to playing video games. After lunchtime, Flynn and Luke decided to put on their play clothes and play outside in the park. Luke and Flynn played basketball in the park. Luke played so well that it drew a crowd. After basketball, the crowd insisted that Luke danced for them. After minutes of pestering, Luke finally gave in to the demands and started dancing. He danced for about thirty minutes before Flynn told Luke that they needed to get home so that Luke "doesn't get too worn out to dance on Saturday's show." However, the crowd did not let up in their demands. Luke gave in to the demands and started dancing again for another thirty minutes before Flynn tried to get Luke home. They started for the apartment complex, but the crowd insisted that Luke dance some more. By the time the demands finally let up, Luke had danced for four hours, and could barely walk to the apartment complex from fatigue.

"Luke, you wore yourself out," Flynn said.

"I know, Flynn," Luke said. "I need to go to my room and rest."

"You sure do," Flynn said. "Here, let me help you to your room and bed."

Flynn unlocked and opened the door to Luke's apartment room, and helped Luke inside. He opened up the blanket to Luke's bed and Luke lied down on his bed. Flynn propped Luke's feet on his bed, and began untying and unstrapping Luke's shoes. Flynn then proceeded to take Luke's shoes and socks off. Flynn tucked Luke in and wished him sweet dreams. Luke thanked Flynn and then went to sleep while Flynn left for his own apartment room.

The next morning, Luke woke up tired. He went to Flynn's apartment room for breakfast. CeCe and Flynn tried to perk Luke up.

"Come on, Luke," CeCe said. "Today is the day."

"I know, but I had such a tiring week," Luke said.

"Come on, Luke," Flynn said. "You prepared all this week for this day."

"I know," Luke said.

"I know what will perk him up," Flynn said. "Want some coffee?"

"Maybe some coffee will wake me up," Luke said and then drank some coffee.

"Is it working?" CeCe asked.

"Well, we'll just have to keep feeding him coffee," Flynn said. "And maybe some tea as well"

"Oh, okay," CeCe said. "I'll keep trying to wake him up."

"You do that," Flynn said.

"I'll go try and freshen up for the show tonight," Luke said.

"You do that," CeCe said.

Luke went to his apartment room and got himself ready for the show. He tried to wake himself up with a shower, and even washed his face to try to wake himself up even further. However, the efforts weren't working, as Luke still felt sleepy. CeCe and Rocky came in to get Luke to the Shake It Up, Chicago dance studio, trying to perk him up in the process.

"Come on, Luke," CeCe said. "Here's some more tea, and a few cookies to give you a sugar rush."

"Thanks, CeCe," Luke said. He drank the tea and ate the cookies.

"Okay, let's see some enthusiasm," Rocky said.

Luke tried to perk himself up as much as CeCe and Rocky tried to perk Luke up. Once they got to the studio, CeCe and Rocky got Luke to the dancing stage.

"Maybe doing some dance moves can perk you up," CeCe said.

"Okay, let me try it," Luke said.

"Okay, hit it," Rocky said.

The deejay played a hip hop song and Luke tried to dance through his fatigue. The dancers tried to dance with Luke to pump enough enthusiasm to wake him up. However, Luke's dancing just made him more tired and tired.

"Come on, Luke," CeCe said. "Let's get some joy in your heart."

However, Luke's dancing made him so tired, he almost slept standing up.

"Luke? Luke?" Rocky said. "Come on, wake up."

"I'm sorry," Luke said. "I am really tired. I'm just going to go to the dressing room couch and rest for a little bit."

Luke went to the dressing room couch and fell asleep. About an hour later, CeCe woke him up.

"Alright, Luke, you had your time to rest," CeCe said. "Now, let's get you on your feet and get you joyful and excited."

"Okay, then," Luke said.

Luke, CeCe, Rocky and some of the dancers went on stage and danced some more until Gary Wilde showed up.

"What are you all doing?" Gary asked.

"We're trying to get Luke to perk up," CeCe said. "He's really tired."

"Okay make sure that he perks up," Gary said. "The show starts in two hours."

"Okay, we will," Rocky said. "Luke, let's get some joy in you."

The dancers and Luke danced some more, but Luke got tired again.

"It's not working," Luke said. "I think I am going back to the dressing room and take another nap."

"What are we going to do?" Rocky asked. "Luke is not perking up."

"I know, and now, I am tired," CeCe said.

"I am kind of tired, too," Rocky said. "I haven't danced so much in the last two days since our last dance-a-thon."

"Our plan must be back firing," CeCe said.

"I know," Rocky said.

Luke went to the dressing room and took another nap. He woke up right when it was show time, and he was perked up. He went to the dancers who danced themselves tired trying to perk Luke up, and said, "Who is ready to get this show on the road?" The dancers responded with tired, "I am" responses.

Luke watched the show from the side of the dance studio where he wouldn't be on camera. At first, the dancers were able to push through the fatigue enough to dance, but after a while, the dancers barely held onto their awakened states. Gary got Luke on stage to help perk up the show. The crowd noticed how joyful and enthusiastic Luke was in the process of doing his dance moves that they cheered Luke on, and security got the rest of the dancers off the stage. For the last twenty minutes of the one hour dance show, the floor was all Luke's. Even after the show was over, Luke continued to entertain the crowd off the air, and remained perky even though he danced for nearly an hour. CeCe and Rocky went to Luke while he was exiting the stage.

"How were you able to perk up?" CeCe asked.

"Well, when I woke up from my nap, I felt refreshed," Luke said. "I guess it was just one of those mornings where I woke up tired."

"I can relate to that," Rocky said. "Especially if you have a brother who's perky"

"Same with Flynn," CeCe said.

Rocky and CeCe took Luke back to his apartment room. Luke played video games in his apartment room and once again Flynn went in to join Luke.

"So, how was it today?" Flynn asked.

"I wasn't just the highlight of the show," Luke said. "I was the show."

"That good, huh," Flynn asked.

"Yes, that good," Luke said. "Well, let's bring our A game to the video game world."

"Yes, let's," Flynn said. "Especially since you're going back to New York real soon"

"Tomorrow in fact," Luke said. "But, I really enjoyed being in Chicago."

"Well, Chicago enjoyed having you, especially me," Flynn said. "You keep in touch."

"I sure will, Flynn," Luke said.

Luke and Flynn played video games until midnight, when fatigue once again settled in.

"Well, I am tired, and I need to rest up for tomorrow," Luke said.

"I don't blame you," Flynn said. "Well, you rest up, and you are welcome to my hot tub in the process of resting up."

"You know something," Luke said. "Since it is my last night, I might take you up on that offer."

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn went to his apartment room to change into his swimming suit, and Luke did the same in the comfort of his own apartment room. Once Luke was done changing, he went to Flynn's apartment room and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled and then he answered the door. "It's all ready for us, Luke."

"Okay, let's go," Luke said.

Luke and Flynn went to the hot tub and sat in it.

"This is so relaxing," Luke said.

"I know," Flynn said. "I will miss you when you go back to New York."

"I will miss you, too," Luke said. "Keep in touch."

"I sure will," Flynn said.

Flynn and Luke relaxed to the point where they fell asleep on the hot tub. Luke woke up the next morning to get ready to go back to New York. After breakfast, he put his clothes on, and packed his things. Once he was done packing, he went to Flynn's place one more time to say goodbye to Flynn.

"Hey, Flynn," Luke said. "I'm going back to New York."

"Well, I hope you have a safe flight," Flynn said.

"I hope so, too," Luke said.

"Henry's coming later today, so I will send him your well wishes," Flynn said.

"You do that," Luke said. "Bye, Flynn."

"Bye, Luke," Flynn said.

Luke put his belongings down and hugged Flynn, who hugged Luke back. After they hugged for thirty seconds, Luke got his belongings back together and left the apartment complex. He took the limo to the O'Hare International Airport. From there, he took the family's private jet to New York City, and then he took the limo to the penthouse. He got in the penthouse and went into his family's penthouse suite room, where Jessie and Luke's siblings were waiting with open arms.

"Hey, Luke," Jessie said. "How was Chicago?"

"Chicago was great," Luke said. "Shake It Up loved me, I made a friend and I had a wonderful time."

"You do seem kind of relaxed," Ravi said.

"I do, Ravi," Luke said. "My friend has a hot tub."

"Someone was spoiled on his Chicago trip," Jessie said.

"That goes without saying," Zuri said.

Luke took his belongings to his room, unpacked them all, and then relaxed on his bed. He turned on his laptop, and while he was on the Internet, Flynn went online and instant messaged Luke.

"Hey Luke are you in New York safe and sound?" Flynn asked.

"I sure am," Luke said. "I hope Chicago did well without me today."

"Chicago did, but the city misses you," Flynn said. "How is the Ross family doing?"

"They are doing well," Luke said. "They are really proud of me."

"That is awesome," Flynn said. "My family is proud of me for making you feel welcome in Chicago."

"That is awesome," Luke said. "If you ever get to New York, then maybe we should hang out."

"That would be wonderful," Flynn said. "And if you ever return to Chicago, then maybe we should hang out."

"That would be cool," Luke said. "Well, Flynn, let me rest for a little while. I will talk to you later. Send my love and best to CeCe and Rocky."

"I will," Flynn said. "You get your beauty rest. You deserve it."

Luke smiled, closed his laptop, put it under his bed and fell asleep.


End file.
